Drama Falls
by MariaKatilinaKovinauch
Summary: Even though they're all human they can't seem to escape the drama...
1. Setting Up For A Dance With Catastrophe

** Elena is in love with Stefan. Stefan is cheating on Elena with Rebekah. Rebekah has a thing for Matt, and will do anything to catch his attention even if it means sleeping with his best friends. Matt is still hung up on Elena but is dating Caroline so that he can get close to Elena again. Caroline really does like Matt and is clueless that he still loves Elena, and has no clue that Tyler and Klaus both fight for her affection. Haley is new and has a thing for both Klaus and Tyler. She just isn't sure who she likes more. Tyler likes to flirt with April and Haley when Caroline is around so that she won't find out about he feels. Kol loves April even if she can be childish enough to fall for Tyler's cheep charm. Lexi has a huge crush on Kol, and tags around with her brother Stefan everywhere just because Kol might be there. Jeremy delegates his friends all being in love or crushing on the other even though his own relationship with Anna is on the rocks with Bonnie back in town. Bonnie came back because she did love Jeremy, but now she is out for blood because of Anna, and if that means flirting with Damon Salvatore then that's what she'll do. Damon is madly in love with Elena but he doesn't have the heart to break hers, and to tell her about Stefan and Rebekah. Damon broke up with Caroline over Elena but ended up with a string of Mrs. Definitely Not Right. Damon hides his love with a series of passing ships: Vicki the druggie, Andie the drama queen, and even Rose his best friend who broke up with Klaus because he was never in love with her, but with Caroline. Katherine, Elena and Jeremy's older sister and is the one to take care of them after their parents death along side Jenna. Elijah is the school's principle who gets his collage buddy Alaric a job as the new history teacher. They might not be vampires, but that doesn't mean that they escaped the drama.**

* * *

Caroline was planning the second to last dance of her junior year. The year had taken a toll on her, with her parents divorce finalizing, her father moving out, and dealing with all Matt's family drama she just wanted the night to be perfect. She was going for the seventies but Rebekah wouldn't shut up about the twenties, so she agreed to go with that instead. Rebekah had joined the cheer teem at the beginning of the year and had been a pain in Rebekah's side ever since. As much as Caroline hated to admit it Rebekah was actually a huge help even if she was taking away some of Caroline's spotlight. Rebekah had managed to convince Elena to stay on the squad, managed a lot of the little things that Caroline couldn't, and had the funds to throw a lot of the kick ass parties that other wise would have just been lame.

It helped that she could order Rebekah around with helping Matt set up things. The only downside of being able to order Rebekah around when there was heavy lifting was that she would bring her brother Klaus. Sure Klaus was cute, but he was also a major flirt who only liked to run around chasing pretty things just like Damon her ex, and she seriously did not want to be that girl again.

Caroline had started to date Matt back in October, and she had been happy with him ever since. Of coarse it was awkward on the first few double dates with Elena and Stefan, but it soon became a fun monthly thing for everyone. She may just be in love with Matt. He always would listen, he was kind, close to her, and sweet. Damon had been distant for most of the relationship, and cold whenever she wanted to know why.

So Caroline was running the cheerleaders and the football team around to set up. Rebekah was at her side taking orders like she was her secretary, and Elena was head of decorations. "Alright Elena I like were your going with the streamers."

"Thanks Care, you know I try." She smiled as Stefan helped her down from the latter she was on.

"Now try and get the others to do it like that and we won't be here all night." She ordered. "Oh and try not to sneak off to make out again." She warned.

"No promises." Elena turned around to give Stefan a passionate kiss. God was she head over heels for him. He was just so cute, and a good kisser, and just everything she ever thought she wanted. He was sweet, passionate, and so cute.

"Rebekah." Caroline turned to the blond next to her not noticing Rebekah's longing looks at Matt. "Take Stefan and have him unload the extra tables."

"But we decided that we didn't-" Rebekah wanted to gaze at Matt even longer instead of sneaking off with Stefan. They would be the ones to make out secretly. Ever since she had a small crush on him she had been his secret girl on the side. Rebekah didn't mind as long as he put in a good word to Matt. Stefan was just a way to pass time.

"You can just pile them in the back." Caroline cut her off. Rebekah sighed wondering how much bigger the stick up Caroline's behind could get.

Rebekah clicked her heels over to Stefan and Elena. "Um Stefan." The kissing couple broke apart. "Caroline wants you to help me move the tables."

Stefan looked from Rebekah to Elena grinning. "I'll be back soon Lena." He gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and followed Rebekah to the back outside the gym.

"Nice thinking Mikaelson." Stefan pinned Rebekah up against the brick wall and started to kiss her neck. "I needed an escape." He left a trail of kisses up Rebekah's neck, and then forcefully shoved his tongue into Rebekah's mouth out of hunger. "She want's to plan every damn moment and make it into some chick flick." Stefan said breaking the kiss.

"Ya chick flick." She moaned. Then she broke the kiss again thinking of Matt. "You know this all ends as soon as I get Matt right?" She questioned.

"Yeah.. sure." He said just before reconnecting his mouth to hers. They just stood back there for minutes making out in a primitive way before the back door swung open and someone stepped out into the light.

"Brother." Damon greeted Stefan. Stefan could clearly see Damon's judgmental look, where as Rebekah kept her head turned.

"Damon, I thought that you couldn't make it from soccer practice." Stefan repositioned his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair to make sure that it was up right. Rebekah buttoned her shirt back up and fixed her hair.

"And I thought you were going to end this a month ago." It hadn't been the first time that Damon had caught Stefan with Rebekah. First there was homecoming in September when Stefan had just started dating Elena. Damon thought that they had broken up because Rebekah did the walk of shame out of their house the morning after. Damon that day went over to Elena in the parking lot of the football game and tried to comfort her. He thought that she and Stefan had broken up. When Elena freaked out thinking that Stefan wanted to end it with her, and that got Damon a huge smack across the face when he covered for his brother saying that it was all a joke. Then he caught them making out in the boys bathroom at the Grill, Rebekah coming out of a janitors closet with Stefan inside, the founders party, the bleachers of a football game a few times, and most recently on the hood of Stefan's car. It was just his luck that Elena would always send Damon to find Stefan and Damon couldn't refuse her. Otherwise Stefan would have been caught a long time ago.

"Right, well, things don't always go as expected." Stefan grinned at Damon.

"So you two got this. I'm going to go see what else Caroline needs." Rebekah quickly scampered back inside after reapplying lipstick.

Damon looked over to Stefan. "Caroline said you were taking to long so her highness ordered me out here to help and Elena wanted you back inside to help her."

"Let's just move the tables. I wouldn't want to keep Elena waiting." Stefan grinned knowing that his brother wouldn't tell Elena. Once he grew tired of her then Damon could have her. He could never get tired of messing around with Rebekah, she was a girl that liked to have fun, he could never get tired of fun.

Damon didn't even began to touch the tables. "Why do you have to do this to Elena? She's an amazing girl, how can you not see that?

"I do, she's just not my type of amazing girl like her sister, or Rebekah." He shrugged.

Damon scoffed and started to move tables. "You're an idiot."

Stefan's eye brow rose. "Really? I'd think you would be the idiot. You could have had Elena if you told her when everything began...confessed your feelings...been there. But now she'll hate you if she found out you knew for this long."

"You can be a real dick sometimes." Damon mumbled.

Stefan shrugged again. "I know." He paused feeling a tingle of remorse, or maybe a tingle of something else. "But Elena thinks I'm charming...I'll let you take care of the tables, Elena's waiting." He grinned and walked in leaving his brother behind to do his job for him.

* * *

_So what did you think? I know I made Stefan into an ass, but he won't always be, and Damon won't be all nice. Poor naive Elena, and Rebekah too, to an extent. See you loves next time. _

XoXo MKKovinauch


	2. The Mikaelson Back Story

The Mikaelson parents died freak fire. It wouldn't have been so detrimental to the family if it had just been Mikael, the mean, abusive son of a bitch he was, but the fire took with it Ester, and young Henrik who was only nine. At the time Elijah was twenty two, Finn nineteen, Niklaus fifteen, Kol fourteen, and Rebekah who was thirteen. They had only been in Mystic falls for a few months, and going back to England was to complicated legally.

Elijah just finished his bachelors degree, and Finn his first year of collage. Whitmore was only half an hour drive away from Mystic Falls so Elijah decided to live at home and bring up the family. Mikael's pension and life insurance covered expenses. Finn took three years off of collage at Harvard to help Elijah in bringing up their three remaining younger siblings. The family struggled, family friends helped, and after three long years Elijah had his masters, and doctorate in education. Finally he could stay at home full time and raise up his younger siblings, and Finn could go back to school. Elijah was offered the position of Principle at Mystic Falls High School which he gladly accepted.

The toll taken on each Mikaelson was drastic however. Elijah took no more time to himself. Though he was use to being the father like role model his wasn't, he fell back even more into a decaffeinate state of rules of things he could and could not do. He wanted to maintain an image of honor and chivalry to his younger siblings, and that meant cutting out any non orthodox fun for himself.

Finn was always practical, a born negotiated, and had common sense. He was brilliant, 5.0 GPA, well spoken, head of several intellectual clubs. When it fell to him dropping out in order to look after his younger siblings he couldn't not agree. He wasn't Elijah, and his siblings gave him hell for it. Niklaus was extremely distant, and defiant, and only marched to his own tune. Kol was a trouble maker. Rebekah became defensive and spoiled modeled in her own version of Niklaus. Finn grew weary of looking after his siblings, resenting Elijah for being the one to go back to his schooling. Finn became unbreakable in his ideas, tough, he wanted everything in line. It was the only way to control the Mikaelson havoc.

Niklaus Mikaelson was born different. For one, his father wasn't Mikael, but rather an affair his mother had with her gymnast. He was suppose to help her loose the maternity weight. No one knew that he was helping her with other things...Niklaus new, his mother told him in one of her drinking hazes. He never got along with Mikael, and he hated him. It's not that Mikael was the worst, but he was violent, and always angry. It wasn't the best environment for a child to live in. Niklaus loved Rebekah, his baby sister was the world to him, and then Henrik. He taught Henrik how to be a boy, which led to matches, and firecrackers, and fire. The fire was electrical, Klaus knew that, but he also believed that if there weren't firecrackers in the house then maybe Henrik would have lived. Niklaus blamed himself, thought he wasn't worthy, became mean even toward Rebekah. He couldn't forgive himself, didn't feel worthy of love.

Kol looked to have had suffered the least. Yes he was a trouble maker, but he hadn't always been, or as mischievous about it. He lost his parents, and younger brother too. Everyone seemed to forget that. His pranks, his good humor became a wall he hid behind, and as the family got worse his jokes, pranks, stunts became more cruel. People thought he was the Mikalson who was least affected. Truth was he was the one keeping everything bottled up.

Rebekah was always the princess. Her father liked her best, she was her mother's only girl, and her brothers adored her. She was a year away from Kol, they shared a play crib at a point. They fought, but would have died for each other. Henrik was her baby brother who she swooned over. Niklaus would baby her, do anything for her. Finn would teach her things. Elijah was the fun dad role model she didn't have. Then she lost her baby brother, her parents, Nik's attention, and a large amount of the family's attention. So she sought it in other things, popularity and boys. She demanded, and got so she'd stop complaining, but really she just wanted her brothers' love.

"Nik!" Rebekah called out through the halls of the mansion.

With a growl Klaus came down in his practice gear and his bag of equipment over his shoulder. "Whatever could it be little sister?" Rebekah was no longer 'baby Bekah' or 'darling sister' but '_little_ sister'.

"We need to go! I'll be late." She held her purse in her hands dressed if she was going to any other day of school instead of it being a Saturday morning, and that she was going to have to work to set up for the dance.

He scoffed. "I don't see the point in you doing all of this..."

"Because," She began. "I am a cheerleader, second captin, and it's my responsibility to help in these events. Besides, Caroline will be there..." Rebekah smirked. "so I expect to see you there after practice." Leaving her brother in capable of speaking, because of who she brought up. She loved that she could manipulate him just by using Caroline's name.

Klaus followed behind her. "I expect to see you there after practice." He mocked her under his breath.

"Bring Damon too. Caroline's been over it since she started dating Matt, so you can be to..." Rebekah triumphantly walked out the door and to the car. She just loved how much dirt she had on all her brothers.

* * *

_So what do you think? How will each Mikaelson recover? Any come to Jesus meetings in the future? Please share your thoughts and ideas!_

XoXo MKKovinauch


End file.
